Finding my Alice
by xX.my.mangy.cat.chessur.Xx
Summary: She was Cheshire's best friend.  She saved Cheshire from death.  Cheshire will give her his love forever.  She will be Cheshires Alice in wonderland.    Inspired by Pandora hearts & Alice in wonderland  A story about Cheshire finding love, hope you enjoy


Prologue: Her precious friend"Alice…" A lone cat uttered as he fell in the abyss. His sparkling red eyes shimmering with tears as he fell. He wanted to forget it all… All his terror… and what happened to his beloveds… "Alice", he called again and shut his eyes, "Cheshire ended this war…" He whispered breathlessly and suddenly a lump came into his throat, almost choking him. His breathing became shaky as the tears fell down the depths of darkness.

_Images of his true self came into his mind, the true monster he was…_

"_Cheshire is a bad cat," he whimpered, more tears escaping his eyes as he remembered the roars of his inner self, its glowing blood eyes… its shadowy image…_

"_Alice…" He whispered again, "Cheshire is so sorry…"  
The small cat soon disappeared and became a falling man with the image of a feline, his eyes held so much regret and grief._

"_What will become of Cheshire…?" More tears escaped as he saw the ground of abyss getting closer. He shut his eyes and sobbed, waiting for the end to come. _

_They suddenly came to pause and his eyes opened, showing powerful bloody irises._

"_No." He said shortly and narrowed his eyes, "Cheshire will find his Alice…"  
He clenched his fist tightly, "Cheshire promises," he whispered before closing his eyes again, "Until then…"_

_He was falling faster and faster as the ground was coming closer, a split second before his head made contact with it he thought to himself, "Wait for Cheshire…"_

Images came into my mind as I faded into my dreamland…

"A kitten!" a small girl exclaimed as she opened the box to see a small black kitten, mewling quietly at her. She picked him up and hugged him tightly, "I love him! Thankyou mother! Thankyou father!"  
As the kitten mewed and put its small paw on her nose she thought, _he was her precious friend…_

Photographs came running past me, all of the girl and the kitten. They were growing up.

Each year running by each other, playing with each other, sleeping together.

What a precious friend to have…

She was now 13 years old, smiling as she ran out from her bedroom to greet the cat, "Oscar! Oscar!" she called.

But this particular morning, she didn't hear his bell ringing as he came to greet her, no one came.

"Oscar…?" she called, confused and began to look for her friend. She searched around the house; he was nowhere to be found. She began to become more and more worried for him, and ran outside.

She ran down the street, yelling out his name desperately, he didn't come.

By evening she was panting and tears falling down her face, she had been looking for him all day. Her voice was now broken and rough, she had searched all over her town. Asking every person living there, though everyone said the same thing.

"I haven't seen a black cat today… Sorry"

She was on her last trip around town, barely having enough energy to move from the entire running she had done.

Dragging her feet, she called out hoarsely, "Oscar…!"

She had to stop for a breath and soon felt the wet drips of rain upon her shaking body, her hope was being drained the more time went past.

Suddenly, amongst the puddles, a faint reflection of light had caught her eye.

She looked towards it and her eyes widened as she saw her cat, drenched and on his side.

"Oscar!" she cried and ran to the cat and fell on her knees beside him, she gasped and felt her heart sink at what she saw.

The small black cat drenched in blood as she saw several stab wounds in his side and wire was wrapped tightly around his neck.  
She panicked and took the wire off his neck as quickly as she could only to see deep wounds from the wire and his hair had fallen off around the wound.

Tears welled up in the girl's eyes, "Oscar…?" she called shakily, feeling her voice breaking. She tapped his bell, hearing a chiming noise come from it.

"Oscar…?" She called again and rang the bell again.

He was silent to her. Something he had never done before.

She carefully picked him up and held him to her chest, sobbing endlessly through the night.

"Oscar" she sobbed over and over again, as some part of her expected him to gaze up and mew at her, but as much as she wanted to believe he would do it…

Her precious friend… was murdered… 


End file.
